


.08 General-Commander Solidarity

by LaPilar



Series: Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Drabble, Fives deserved to make commander fight me on this, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Manda - Freeform, Mandalore, OF, battle discussions, clone-jedi solidarity, hah, nice, rations, starvation probs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: Fives and you share a discussion about the hardships of war.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & You, Jedi!Reader & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255886
Kudos: 18





	.08 General-Commander Solidarity

Fives came to me then, as I'd assumed he would. 

"Commander," I greeted, nodding to him as we continued our lazy pace across the slow terrain. The next base was a few days' trek, and there was no military advantage to wearing out the troops before we got there. There'd be plenty of exhausting days ahead of us.

"General," he returned. I wouldn't have needed the Force to see that he was nervous about what he had to say. He kept pace alongside me for a few moments, and I caught the subtle swing of his hand cautioning the others to stay a few paces back, out of earshot.

I doubted they would, but I appreciated the sentiment.

"General, I have something to talk to you about," he began.

"I know, commander. I am a Jedi, you know," I teased, hoping to ease his worries.

"Of course, of course. I just- I feel like it's not quite my place."

"Tell me, and we can decide whether or not it is," I said kindly. I could only imagine how stressed he was to be having this serious a discussion with one of his superiors. For the clones, the slightest mistake could mean demotion, or even death. And that applied both on and off the battlefield. The threat of impromptu war tribunals and "decommissioning" as the Kaminoans put it, loomed constant on their horizons.

"It's just, me and a few of the other officers, our medic included, have noticed you losing weight."

Ah. I'd thought that might be it.

He quickly added to it. "We're only concerned because you lead our battalion, and you need your strength. Otherwise, we wouldn't take notice. We know it has a stigma for some species."

"That is true," I agreed. "But it's not something I worry over. I still pass all the height and weight requirements for battle, those set by both the GAR and the Jedi. When that ceases to be true, it'd be more apt to worry."

"I agree!" he offered, a bit too enthusiastically. "We just..." 

"It's okay, Fives. Talk to me," I encouraged.

"You've been getting your standard ration. You shouldn't be losing weight. We were worried you might have some underlying condition that needed diagnosing."

How was I going to talk my way out of this? I didn't truly think Fives would report me for what I'd done, and I didn't truly believe I'd get much more than a slap on the wrist if the GAR or Jedi Council heard about it, but I still didn't want them to. 

Still, honesty was most likely the best policy. "I know there are some GAR policies the clones don't agree with." I didn't leave enough time for him to worry. "I don't fault them. There are some policies that even I don't agree with. I've taken all my rations, Fives."

He knew I was laying out a puzzle for him, and he looked out at the horizon as if it held the answer. I saw his eyes cross a distant village, and a light go on over his head. 

"You've been giving your rations to the natives?"

I dipped my head in assent. "I know it's against policy, but they're starving. I'm sympathetic."

"We're supposed to receive relief supplies for the natives in due time. We would feel better if you kept yourself fed," he argued.

I liked my new commander. His ARC training made him light on his feet, and his experience with the 501st had made him an unconventional battle strategist. But he could be stubborn when he wanted.

I turned then, signaling to the company captain. "Pull up your troops for the night. Check for injuries, and get rations handed out and camp set up. We'll sleep here for the night."

Why not give the boys an early night? We were ahead of schedule, and we'd come across a relatively even plateau that would make sleeping easy.

I could feel Fives' worry through the Force. He worried that he'd offended me. 

I waved him over to two boulders a few steps off. I perched on one, and he took the other. He pulled his bucket off his head and set it in his lap, running a gloved hand over his sweaty skin.

"Fives, did they tell you where I'm from before you transferred here?" I asked.

"Of course. You're from Mandalore. It's why I was so interested to work with you."

"And I'm about 25 in standard years. I was taken to the Temple when I was 5, much older than most initiates. Do you know what that means?"

He looked up, and I could see his brain working through things. The clones were smart, much smarter than most beings and much smarter than most beings gave them credit for. 

His eyes widened with the recognition. "You grew up during the Mandalorian Civil War."

I nodded. "You got it. Mandalore doesn't produce many Force-users, but my departure for the Temple was greatly delayed by the war. My family lived on a small farm. My father was not a warrior, nor was he rich. My family suffered greatly, at the hands of both sides of the war. Some weeks the only food we would receive was from passing soldiers who took pity on us."

I could see him taking this all in. He regretted asking me about the weight in the first place.

"I mean nothing than to assure you I have experience with this. I've seen what happens to the victims of hunger. It's no way for a child to live. I can give up some of my food and be fine; I'll bounce back as soon as we return to the cruiser. But I may give these children the only meal they get in days. That makes enough difference that I feel okay letting that policy slip my mind."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about you growing up on Mandalore then. It must've been tough."

"It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't happen to any child. If the medic feels that I am risking your safety, I will change my habits. Until that point, I intend to carry on as I have been. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go check on your men; let me know if they need anything. As much as my heart goes out to the natives, keeping you and your men from harm's way will always be my first priority."


End file.
